


Handmaiden of Yggdrasil

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biological Need is Not Explicit Consent, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, incubus Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: HEY, did y'all know Thor's the god of fertility?  Fun fact!  Learn something new every day...~~~“Peter,” said Thor gravely, continuing his line of odd and invasive questions.  “When you... had relations... with Valkyrie.  At my spring festival this year.  Did she not warn you to take care not to, uh, swallow her essence?”Peter’s face formed the perfect picture of horrified realization as he stammered, eyes darting around the room, “You, uh, knew about that?!”“Obviously,” snapped Tony. “Although the rest of us were blissfully unaware.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 52
Kudos: 156





	Handmaiden of Yggdrasil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the cheer-reading crew in the TW section of WriterBuddies Discord server: SamTheSnake, personaljunkdrawer, mindwiped, Orchidaexa, TedraKitty and livvibee. I think. If I missed anyone who cheered this story, please let me know!!
> 
> Thanks to mindwiped, who has had to take on solo beta'ing while jf4m's life explodes into busyness. Thanks, here's a donut for your efforts!
> 
> All remaining errors are because I was having too much fun to worry about spelling and grammar, and you should, too.

“I don’t know why I need it so much more now, Mr. Stark- I- “ choked out Peter, his red-rimmed eyes looking bleary and bruised, sunken slightly, the most obvious sign of his illness.

“Ahh, kid, we’re past that. You call me Tony.”

A blush spread up Peter’s shockingly thin cheeks as he ducked his head and shook it, once. And wasn’t that the ultimate testament for how low the kid had gotten, that he had put Tony back up on that dusty pedestal?

“Peter,” said Thor gravely, continuing his line of odd and invasive questions. “When you... had relations... with Valkyrie. At my spring festival this year. Did she not warn you to take care not to, uh, swallow her essence?”

Peter’s face formed the perfect picture of horrified realization as he stammered, eyes darting around the room, “You, uh, knew about that?!”

“Obviously,” snapped Tony. “Although the rest of us were blissfully unaware.”

Natasha pursed her lips at this assertion but didn’t deign to share what she had or had not been aware of, as Thor repeated urgently, “Did you swallow the nectar of her petal, Peter Parker?”

Red-faced, Peter sighed, “That’s not even the most awkward, invasive thing I’ve been asked since joining the Avengers, and that _sucks_. Yeah, I guess I did.” His chin rose in stubborn challenge and he very deliberately did not look at Tony. 

Thor shook his head sadly. “Then I know what it is that drives your thirst, Spider-Man. Call the Doctor of Strange. We will need him for translation and confirmation of my fear.”

“Fear?” squeaked Peter and Tony in unison.

Thor looked back at them gravely. 

Peter swallowed nervously and rubbed his face. “Life is awful and I’d like to stop, now.”

“Spoken like a card-carrying member of Generation Z,” intoned Clint solemnly. 

~~~

“No,” moaned Peter. “No, no, no, Dr. Strange, use another book, tell them _anything else.”_

“Peter,” said Dr. Strange, his lips twitching in a miniature smile. “Sex is normal and natural and-”

“You. Are. Killing. Me,” grated Peter, banging his head on his fists on the table. “Please. Stop.”

“You will have to abandon this modesty, Peter Parker,” said Thor urgently. “These are biological needs now, and you will have to become adept at-”

“He’s a 20 year old, they’re biological needs at that age, too,” interrupted Tony, leaning in and putting his hands on the hard dark wood of the immense table. “Peter!” 

Peter’s head snapped up, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. “Yes, Mr. Stark? Uh, Tony?” he asked curiously.

“Did any of that confuse you?” asked Tony, frowning at him.

“No. I’m a sex demon,” confirmed Peter.

“Handmaiden of Yggdrasil,” corrected Thor.

“Sex demon who needs sex to survive,” argued Peter hotly.

“Handmaiden who has been entrusted with the sacred task of raising passion to ensure the continuance of-” began Thor, his face darkening.

“Sex. Demon,” stated Peter, his chin lifting and eyes beginning to glow green.

Several bodies in the room began to squirm, as if suddenly uncomfortable in the leather chairs provided by Dr. Strange’s meeting room.

“Peter, this is a grave responsibility,” Thor said quietly. “You have been chosen, to carry it. It is a heroic thing, and you will be remembered for it in eda and verse for many centuries.”

Peter’s face suddenly crumbled and he flopped down to rest his cheek dramatically on the table, eyes closed tightly shut. “I don’t want to be known for being a sex demon,” he said forlornly, opening his eyes as everyone in the room began to relax around him. “I want to win a Nobel. Who do I have sex with- and it was _once_ when I was _drunk_ \- to get a Nobel?”

Tony opened his mouth as if to say something, but Steve shot him a very threatening look and Bucky backed it up with an equally fierce glare, and he subsided, shaking his head and looking down at his protege with concern.

Dr. Strange cleared his throat and tapped the open book in front of him. “As I said, there is no _known_ counter-spell. We will begin work immediately, Peter.”

Peter glanced up at Dr. Strange and held his gaze for a long second, and then nodded. Dr. Strange nodded back.

“So,” croaked Peter. “How- God- how, do I, uh- while you do that?”

“I will be happy to-” began Thor, with a wide smile.

“ _Not him,”_ Peter emphasized to Dr. Strange, not even turning to look at Thor. “Not the guy who gave me the mead. Not the god of fertility. Someone talk to me with like, graphs. Charts. Science. Pseudo-science.”

Dr. Strange nodded again and then said, leaning back in the ridiculously ornate chair, “I have some skill at explaining magical things in terms we learned men of science can understand. Do you want- _everyone_ \- present?”

“Oh, God, it’s going to be awful, isn’t it?” moaned Peter, eyes widening as he continued to rest his head against the wood table.

“Probably,” conceded Dr. Strange. “If your response to the simple facts of your current condition is anything to go by.”

“Mr. Stark- Tony- can stay,” muttered Peter, turning his head and bringing his arms up to circle it. “Everyone else has to _leave_ ,” he added.

“I don’t want to leave,” said Thor in confusion.

“I don’t care,” muttered Peter. “Make him _go_ , Captain Rogers, _please_ , this is bad enough, he keeps saying _handmaiden_ and I’m- _please_.”

“Yeah, buddy, let’s- let’s go take a lap,” said Steve, standing up and patting Thor on the bicep. “You can come back when he’s- feeling more receptive.”

“I am the God of Fertility, he’s a _Handmaiden of Yggdrasil_ ,” protested Thor. “I know more than any other how _receptive_ he is feeling at this moment!”

Peter whimpered into his arms.

“Yeah, let’s talk about that while we walk,” growled Bucky. “Stark, hands to yourself. You, too, Doc. He starts getting all glowy-eyed, I don’t care what color it is, you leave this room.”

“Noted,” said Tony, standing to cruise around the room and sit beside Peter, putting a hand on Peter’s back and rubbing supportively.

“Hey!” yelped Bucky. “No _hands!”_

“Go away,” purred Peter, his voice filling the room until it shivered against the skin of every person present, licking enticingly against the flesh and caressing the eardrums.

“Leaving,” said Steve Rogers firmly, pushing Clint and Nat ahead of him and gesturing for Bucky to follow them. 

“Kill me now,” sighed Peter, and Tony and Dr. Strange both swayed toward him, at the breathy voice that sounded so sweet and innocent and delightful, threaded through with such longing desire and need-

“Peter,” gasped Tony. “You need to-”

“Stop,” grunted Dr. Strange, holding his hands up and performing a very quick hand gesture, building a symbol of light and flame and then tossing it around Peter’s torso, to float there like a cage.

Peter blinked and sat up. “Oh, oh, _that feels better_. Oh, Dr. Strange, I-”

“We don’t have long,” said Dr. Strange sadly. “Peter, you have to think of these needs as needs now, like oxygen or food or water. You need touch, Peter, skin to skin contact, and that’s a new need. You _need_ a sexual response- the need has a pheromone base, so you’ll have to be standing close- from a partner. That’s a _need_ , Peter. And you’ll also need ejaculate.”

“No,” protested Peter, shaking his head. “No, I don’t- I don’t-”

“You don’t need to get them from the same source,” said Dr. Strange intently.

Peter perked up. “I- what?”

“Nothing in this-” and Dr. Strange waved at the book before him “-says it must all come from the same source. You can get your skin to skin contact and sate that desire, and the pheromone scent you need, and the ejaculate, all from separate sources.”

“He needs ejaculate, though, we’re sure about that?” muttered Tony. Dr. Strange didn’t respond to this question, rolling his eyes instead.

“Where- where could I get it, that wouldn’t be-?” asked Peter, stunned.

“Sperm bank?” hazarded Tony. “Is that- are you suggesting Peter guzzle cum from a sperm donor?”

Peter made a disgusted face. “God, that’s even _worse_ , Dr. Strange.”

Dr. Strange held up his hands, palm outward. “I’m suggesting nothing. I’m giving you facts, Peter. Three needs, intertwined. As necessary for you as air or water. Skin to skin contact, for the sensory stimulation your new neurons require. Think of it like recharging your battery, for the new superpowers you’ve gained. Pheromone scent of desire will help you to _remain calm_ \- your newly integrated neural network has some interesting new folds in your amygdala and I can show them to you after a scan, if you want, but you’re going to be a little-”

“Frantic,” supplied Peter in a rush. “Let’s use the word frantic, please.”

“Frantic, then,” said Dr. Strange, nodding at him with a small teasing smirk playing around his lips. “You’re going to be a little _frantic_ , when you don’t smell some kind of pheromone response from the people around you, and that will activate your new instinctive responses, which are to-”

“Force the desire,” said Peter breathlessly. “I don’t- I don’t _want_ to force desire, though, Dr. Strange, I don’t- I don’t- that’s the opposite of being a good person. That’s _horrible_ , that I can-”

“So we’ll touch you a lot and keep you close to people who find your butt sexy, okay, moving on, can we circle back to the ejaculate part? What the hell?” interrupted Tony impatiently.

“Ejaculate has certain hormones, Peter,” said Dr. Strange. “Hormones you now need to digest, to run these new systems within you.”

“Can we make, uh, artificial ones?” asked Peter hopefully.

“I can absolutely make artificial ones. Or Bruce can. Candyland will provide,” said Tony firmly.

“Sure, we can try that,” agreed Dr. Strange, like he had severe reservations about that idea. “But in the meantime-”

“I’m not drinking glasses of cold sperm from a donor,” said Peter in disgust.

“Then you’ll have to find partners willing to supply it warm,” snapped Dr. Strange.

Tony and Peter turned their head as one to look at him.

Dr. Strange raised a single eyebrow at them. “This is not a spell or an- engineering problem, where you can substitute one thing for another and it’ll all be fine, gentlemen. The basic biology of Peter has once again been changed. He has organs today, that he _didn’t have six months ago_ , organs that are interconnected with everything else in his body. We can _try_ to separate out the new systems and their needs. We can _try_ to find ways to assuage those needs in a non-traditional manner. But the reality of the situation is that Peter is dying, and there are instinctive parts of his brain and body that are attempting to prevent it, and it might be simpler to just acknowledge that for the _short term_ , we need to meet those biological constraints and _feed Peter_.”

“I’m dying?” gasped Peter, a hand coming up to cover his chapped lips, eyes glowing again.

“And you’re about to bust through my containment spell,” said Dr. Strange severely. “Try to relax, Peter. This is exactly what I’m telling you.” 

“I knew it, I knew you were getting sick, didn’t I say that?” demanded Tony, shaking his head.

“I’m dick-sick,” wailed Peter. “I’m literally sick, because I’m not getting enough dick, are you _kidding me?_ How is this my life?”

“You’ve lost a significant amount of weight and you are no longer in control of your- of your hungers, your appetites,” said Dr. Strange, looking like he was trying to be delicate and adult and fast losing patience for both. “Peter, you came here because Thor believed you to be a danger to Tony.”

“What?!” wailed Peter. “What?! How?!”

“He is _not,”_ stated Tony firmly. “You are _not_ a danger, Peter.”

“It is not healthy for a man your age-” began Dr. Strange, with a twisted smile on his lips and a gleam in his eye, as Tony spluttered, _man my age_ , “- to have so many erections lasting for so long and do nothing about them.”

“I do plenty,” declared Tony, glaring at Dr. Strange.

“You- do?” asked Peter quietly.

“Oh, uh,” said Tony, turning to look over at Peter, caught in the cage of glowing, swirling light spirals. It played on his chestnut curls and threw strange, ethereal highlights onto his cheekbones. “Well. Yes.”

“Without me,” breathed Peter, a needy thrum beneath his voice filling the room as the light ropes swirling around him began to throw off sparks and falter.

“Peter,” warned Dr. Strange.

“Without me,” repeated Peter, more insistently, leaning forward, his eyes glowing with the green of spring leaves.

“With-” began Tony, his eyes huge, leaning toward Peter, as well. “With… you.”

“Yesssss,” hissed Peter, licking his lips. “Yessss.” His skin began to darken, at first just a shade or two, but then noticeably, he tanned to a warm sun-kissed hue. “With meee,” he crooned.

“Fuck,” swore Dr. Strange, his hands moving quickly to bar the doors, locks sliding into place. “Peter, you’re- I know you’re hungry, but you _don’t want-”_

“Want,” moaned Peter, echoed a second later with Tony’s breathless, “Want…”

“Don’t touch him,” Dr. Strange said, standing up. “Peter, you can’t-”

“Want,” groaned Tony, lifting a hand up and sliding it through Peter’s curls, pulling Peter towards him, crushing his mouth against Peter’s.

“ _Fuck_ ,” swore Dr. Strange, standing up and walking towards them. “He’s- Peter, you can’t- you’re starving, Peter, and-”

“So hungry,” moaned Peter into the kiss. “Feels so good, Tony, God, do you- good for you?”

“Me, yes, good, good for me,” assured Tony.

“Not good for you,” corrected Dr. Strange, standing next to them as they swirled their tongues languidly. “Tony, not good for you at all- he’s going to take-”

“Everything,” moaned Tony. “Yours, take- you need- you can have it, Peter-”

“Yesssss,” hissed Peter, eyes closing, hands leaping forward to wrap around Tony’s thighs. “Give-”

“Everything,” Tony promised him breathlessly, as Peter began to lean down.

“No,” said Dr. Strange, and then a bright loop of starfire dropped from his hands around Peter’s neck, tightening there and pulling upward. “Peter, listen to me,” he growled, as Peter struggled briefly, trying to shake off the impossible rope, seeming unable to lift his hands from Tony’s thighs now that they were touching there. Tony panted and kissed the base of Peter’s throat, making little needy growling noises into the heated brown flesh.

“Listen, Peter, carefully,” said Dr. Strange in a tight voice. “Because you’ll kill Tony. You can’t just take him like that- you’ve been starving, Peter, and you’ll take too much. Moderation, Peter, is what I was trying to _tell_ you.”

“More,” choked out Peter, his eyes glaring up at Dr. Strange. His voice trembled and shook, lashing through the air, a tool of his new state as much as the healthy glisten of his skin and the tempting curve of his lips. “ _More_.”

“More,” moaned Tony, fingers sliding up and down Peter’s shirt restlessly.

“Some,” said Dr. Strange coaxingly. “ _Some_ , Peter, and I’ll- you can have some of me, too, and that should be enough, Peter. If we both-”

“Enough,” spat Peter resentfully before appearing to realize what was on offer. He looked up at Dr. Strange with a shocked glance. “Enough?” he repeated, breathless, now, the hope on his face transforming it into something angelic and beauteous. 

“Yes, Peter,” Dr. Strange said. “You’ll- you’ll need supervision, at first, but we can- that’s what I was _saying_ , we can make sure your needs are met, Peter. Until we can find another way. Thor, myself, Loki, we can make sure you get what you _need_ , and that it’s _safe_.”

“Need,” moaned Tony, fingers fumbling for the release of Peter’s pants.

Peter trembled, looking up at Dr. Strange, and then hissed, “Yesssss. Sssssafe,” his words the susurration of leaves in the wind. His nanosuit melted off of his skin, then, sliding smoothly across his muscles and revealing flesh stained a ripe rich brown. His eyes flashed up at Dr. Strange as the nanos slid across his hips and twisted away from his cock, hard and proudly upright. “You,” he drawled, and licked his lips.

“Me,” agreed Dr. Strange, holding up the rope of light firmly in one hand. “You can have him, Peter, you can- he’s so ready for some release, Peter, ready to feed you, aren’t you, Tony?”

Tony groaned, his fingers working at the release to his own nano suit.

“Shhh,” soothed Peter, a crease appearing, wrinkling his intent expression. “Shhhh,” he hissed, and the sound was a whirl of leaves and heat, filling the room and making Tony sway backwards, hands falling limply to his sides, head relaxing against the tall back of the chair. Peter leaned forward. Dr. Strange led him with the leash as he knelt between Tony’s knees and whispered, “The sssssuit, Tony.”

Tony muttered something insensate, and the nanos on the suit began to glide from his skin, crotch-first, revealing his own dripping and drooling cock. Peter licked his lips and pulled against the collar of light on his neck. “Pleeeeeassssssse,” he hissed lowly.

“A sip,” said Dr. Strange, a little breathlessly. “Peter, just a sip. Not- not everything. I’ll help, we’ll help, we’ll get you fed up, we will, but just a taste, can you remember that? In your head, just a taste, and then I’ll feed you, too, feed you more.”

“More,” agreed Peter restlessly, diving forward as Dr. Strange let loose some slack on the line, playing it out.

Tony yelped as Peter’s mouth encased him, yelped and thrashed and then sat bolt upright. “Shit! Shit!”

Dr. Strange slid a hand into Peter’s hair and said, “Touch, Peter, do you feel my touch?”

Peter groaned around the seal of his mouth to Tony’s cock, and the air around him began to glow with a faint golden light.

“Fuck, fuck, Jesus, Peter,” swore Tony, thrusting up. Peter’s body rippled with the man’s motion, his moans and groans wet and sobbing. 

Dr. Strange slid his other hand up and down Peter’s spine, watching the way the man arched into the touch, his body undulating to follow its caress. “Shhh,” he soothed Peter. “Touch and smell and taste, we’ve got you, we’ll give you what you need, Peter, what you’re so hungry for.”

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t-” babbled Tony.

“So don’t,” said Dr. Strange sharply. “ _Feed_ him, Tony.”

“Fuck,” swore Tony, trembling fingers raising to cup Peter’s jaw. “Fuck, kid, so- so sorry, so-”

“He’s sorry, too, I’m sure, but he’s _hungry_ , Tony, so _feed_ him,” spat Dr. Strange, “feed him and let’s get on with it, we’ll figure out a better way later, he-”

“Ah!” shouted Tony, squeezing his eyes tightly and arching up out of the chair, back bowed and thighs taut.

Peter made a tortured noise, half whine and half moan and all need, and sucked and swallowed so greedily that the sloshing of Tony’s semen down his throat was almost audible.

Tony held the apex of his last thrust for a long moment, until Dr. Strange said shortly, “Enough,” and jerked on the rope of magic and light, hard, strangling Peter for a moment until Peter gave in and relaxed his body. With a grunt, Tony collapsed back, breathing heavily, eyes closed, hands clenching and unclenching. His cock slipped from Peter’s mouth soundlessly, to flop against his thigh.

Peter whirled to face Dr. Strange, his eyes pulsing with the green, flickering from his own brown to green and then back just as fast.

“More,” coaxed Peter, in a voice that slid under Dr. Strange’s skin, like roots through soft soil.

“Peter,” he replied slowly, holding the soul-rope tightly in his left hand. “You don’t need to use the voice, not on me.”

“Can’t- don’t know-not _doing it on purpose,_ ” breathed Peter, and the wet warmth of the first spring day was in every syllable of his confusion. Dr. Strange swayed toward him and then swallowed.

“Mine will be _potent_ , Peter,” Dr. Strange said in a strangled voice. “I- I am not simply a man.”

“Hey,” muttered Tony, but his voice was weak and weedy. “‘M not _simply_ anything. Jerk!”

“You look better,” Dr. Strange said softly, touching Peter’s cheek. “How do you feel?”

In a voice that sounded like every flower in a field unfurling at once, Peter breathed, “Good.”

“Let me help you feel better,” said Dr. Strange, with a twisted smile.

“Yesssss,” hissed Peter, the green leaping back into his eyes, overpowering the brown.

Tony’s suit slid up over his body again as Dr. Strange undid fasteners and shoved aside his tunic layers. He held Peter back with a firm hand on the flaming rope, allowing it to play out slowly, inch by inch letting Peter closer and closer.

The heat in the room rose, until Tony groaned, “Check the thermostat, I’m fried already.”

Dr. Strange murmured, his attention on Peter, and Peter’s slowly opening mouth, his green eyes and sun-baked-brown skin, “Peter’s trying to get you and I to release more of the pheromone for him. Is it working, Peter? Do you feel calmer?”

“Horny,” complained Peter, as the heat rose again in another wave. 

“I thought you wanted us to call it _frantic_ ,” chuckled Tony, sitting forward and stroking Peter’s bare back. “Go on, Peter,” he said soothingly. “We’ll figure out something else, but he’s right- you look incredible, you need to be fed.”

“Yessss,” hissed Peter, the susurration of leaves rattling in a warm breeze returning to his voice, and Dr. Strange tried to brace himself, jolting with shock as Peter’s lips connected with his flesh.

“By the Nine Bands, does that feel _incredible_ ,” gasped Strange.

“Yeah,” chuckled Tony breathlessly, rubbing a hand on his face. “Yeah, I’m- _yeah_.”

Like Tony before him, Strange writhed and shook, Peter grunting and moaning wetly with every snap of his hips, until Strange gasped and his back arched and Peter swallowed just as noisily as he’d done moments before with Tony.

“Goddamnit,” muttered Tony. “You- _fuck_.”

Peter chuckled, a rich sound that quickly lost the powerful thrum and pull underneath it, until it sounded almost quiet in the room. “Yeah, no,” Peter snorted. “Thanks, but I’ll stick to this, this was so- I feel _full_.”

“And you will,” agreed Strange, hands shaking as he re-adjusted his clothing and collapsed, bonelessly, into Peter’s vacated chair. He looked down at Peter, tapping the younger man’s cheek as he said, “You _will_ , Peter. You need touch- we touched. You need the pheromones- we gave them. You need _ejaculate_ , and look at you, the rings underneath your eyes are gone, you’re not hunched over, your cheeks are _rosy_ , Peter.”

“You look healthy,” agreed Tony shortly, clapping Peter on the shoulders. Peter looked up at him over his left shoulder, lips pursed. “You do, Underoos. So this is just… something we’ll do, then. To take care of you.”

Peter licked his lips. “I don’t- _know_ ,” he said, finally.

“How often will he-?” asked Tony.

“No way to know,” said Strange after a long minute. “We must learn his responses, his needs. The hunger and thirst and starvation from today took months to grow. Perhaps-”

“Not months,” interrupted Peter, the suit sliding up to encase his body again. “I won’t- I can’t wait months, not now, when I _know_ -”

“Weeks, maybe,” suggested Strange. “You will _tell us_ ,” he instructed Peter sternly. “We are men of science, here. You will _tell us_ when you begin to crave ejaculate. The other two needs, we should be able to meet without problem.”

Peter looked between the two men and nodded, a healthy blush rising to his cheeks. “Yes, okay. Tell you. See something, say something, got it. It was- okay?”

“You sucked my soul out of my dick,” Tony said admiringly. “And it was _so okay_ , I’ll let you do it whenever you need, champ.”

“Goddamnit, Tony,” muttered Peter, rolling his eyes and standing to glare down at the man. “This isn’t funny.”

“It is, though,” argued Tony. “You’re fucking hot, Peter, right now, all sex demoned up. It’s a good look on you. Do the voice thing, say, ‘chicken nuggets?’”

“Do not do the voice,” interrupted Strange, looking around the room and then waving his hands to unlock the doors. 

Peter and Tony both flinched as if they expected their teammates to rush through them, waiting on the other side.

“They are on the grounds, still walking,” said Strange archly. “You were _fast_ , Peter.”

“Too fast,” scowled Peter. “But I was so-”

“Hungry,” finished Strange and Tony together, sharing a glance.

“Tell us,” urged Strange. “Before it gets to that point, and I can- or Loki, Thor, whoever you wish- can guide you, to help it fill all of your needs, Peter.”

“Still going to work on alternatives, champ,” Tony said firmly. “You shouldn’t be forced to do anything, not like this.”

“Not exactly forced,” Peter informed him quietly.

“Well, I still would like _enthusiastic_ non-supernatural, normal, boring, plain old consent,” Tony replied, standing to peer at the magical text Strange had left open the passages on the Handmaidens of Yggdrasil.

Peter glanced at Strange who quirked a twisted smile at him. “We’ll work on alternatives,” he promised Peter.

Peter sighed. “Yeah. Life was getting too easy, there, for a hot minute.”

“Very hot,” said Tony absently. “Hey, come look at this, Peter, are you sure you don’t want to try fucking? Purely for science, but look, look what happens when someone comes inside your _ass_ , Peter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'll probably just have fun with little stories of this monster I've created. Fun, right? Super fun.


End file.
